OoO Différente OoO
by Nyxia
Summary: Premier épisode, saison1. Le tout début, le commencement. Il attend qu'elle se réveille... Os sur les sentiments de Michael


**_Hello les gens!_**

**_Voici ma première fic de LFN publiée ici. J'en avais des tonnes d'écrites lorsque je n'avais qu'une dizaine d'années, mais malheureusement, je les ai toutes jetées! lol J'ai donc un départ nouveau avec celle-ci. _**

**_La série, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ce n'est que pour le plaisir! )_**

**_Contexte;_****_ Cette fic est située dans le premier épisode de la saison 1. Le tout début. Alors que Michael est dans la chambre de Nikita. J'ai essayé d'écrire ce qu'il pouvait ressentir à ce moment. Je l'ai écrite en moins d'une heure, énormément inspiré par le moment! D _**

**_J'espère que vous allez apprécier la lecture de ce si beau moment... Le commencement de tout! ;) _**

**OoO Différente OoO**

Il l'observait depuis longtemps. Trop longtemps, il le savait. Il était simplement incapable de détacher ses yeux d'elle.

Son profil à la main, il ne pouvait cependant qu'attendre qu'elle se réveille. Durant tout ce temps, il aurait pu abattre toute la paperasse qui l'attendait à son bureau. Pourtant, il avait voulu être présent à son réveil. Pourquoi? Il se le demandait bien. La rassurer lorsqu'elle s'apercevrait qu'elle n'était pas en prison, comme prévu, mais plutôt dans un endroit inconnu pour elle? Il n'avait jamais agit ainsi avec les autres recrues. Alors pourquoi avec elle?

Il l'examinait attentivement, guettant tous ses mouvements. Qu'avait-elle de plus, qu'est-ce qui avait suscité son intérêt? Son nom avait indubitablement attiré son attention. Nikita. Consonance à la fois exotique et froide, dure. Qu'allait-il en être d'elle? Son passé avait probablement aussi provoqué une certaine curiosité chez lui.

Un son provint du fond de la salle. Il leva les yeux et la vit gémir dans son sommeil. Elle s'agita, mais ses yeux demeuraient résolument clos. Il approcha sa chaise du afin de mieux la contemplé. Même dans son sommeil, elle semblait se battre contre tous les démons de l'Enfer. Sa vie était-elle si impitoyable qu'elle n'avait plus aucun instant de repos?

Il scruta son front plissé, ses sourcils froncés, sa bouche tendue, même ses poings étaient fermés. S'il s'en remettait à son profil, elle avait bien toutes les raisons d'être soucieuse. Vivant dans la rue depuis qu'elle est toute jeune, elle avait fuit la maison familiale, ou du moins le pensait-il. Sous ses traits d'ange, elle avait toutefois commis un crime qui l'avait tout droit mené en prison. Ce n'était pas n'importe qui qui arrivait à tuer un policier de sang froid.

Elle devenait alors ainsi un élément salutaire pour la Section Un. Un minuscule doute subsistait néanmoins dans son esprit. Aura-t-elle vraiment toutes les capacités nécessaires pour arriver à affronter l'univers sombre et froid de la Section? Si elle flanchait, rien n'était plus simple que de la liquider.

Mais, sans en connaître les raisons, il désirait ardemment la garder en vie, qu'elle puisse réussir là où beaucoup avaient échoué. Il ferait tout en son pouvoir pour qu'elle survive, il s'en faisait une promesse.

Il arrêta ses pensées… Pourquoi s'inquiétait-il soudain de son destin si ce n'est que déjà, il avait perçu en elle une différence d'avec les autres. Il étudia son visage à nouveau. Si différente, vraiment?

Et puis, ce fût le désordre. Un hurlement perçant déchira le calme de la pièce, tandis qu'elle commençait à se débattre. On lui avait sanglé les poignets contre les montants du lit puisqu'à en juger ce qu'ils disaient, elle avait été très agitée à son arrivée. Il alla donc dénoué les liens de ses bras et retourna à sa chaise, attendant qu'elle se calme. Elle ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué sa présence.

Alors, il tenta d'une voix douce :

« Bon matin! »

Son corps se figea d'un coup et elle tourna lentement la tête vers l'origine de la voix. Surprise de voir quelqu'un tout près d'elle, elle se leva d'un bond, s'affola. Elle ne reconnaissait pas le lieu, ni l'homme. Elle se tassa dans un coin de la pièce, à l'extrémité de lui. Il remarqua que son regard n'arrivait à se poser nul part, elle regardait tout autour d'elle, hagarde, les yeux fous. Elle lui paraissait tel un animal blessé, blottie contre le mur.

Afin de l'apaiser, à nouveau il risqua :

« Je ne vais pas te faire de mal »

À ces mots, Nikita leva la tête vers lui. Michael, qui s'était levé, stoppa net son mouvement, foudroyé par son regard. Ces yeux qui, tantôt, étaient apeurés le fixait maintenant, de leur couleur si étonnante. Deux iris turquoise détonnaient de cette pâleur, de cette blondeur. C'était comme si le temps s'était figé pour qu'il puisse mieux apprécier ces quelques secondes inoubliables.

Blonde et pure dans cette chambre trop blanche. Belle et fragile pour ce monde trop obscur.

Sans aucun doute, oui, vraiment, elle était différente…

**_Vous avez aimé? Laissez des reviews, je n'y suis pas allergique!! lol D _**


End file.
